The Sisters Black
by Bookwyrm
Summary: Two sisters, bound by ties stronger than death, yet who could not be more different. What causes them to embrace darkness? Can anything redeem the choices they make? The untold tale of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry Potter_ and all related characters, events, concepts, terms, profits, and adulation belong exlusively to J. K. Rowling. We wish otherwise, but facts are facts, however personally disappointing.

Some liberty has been taken with the _fictional_ facts, however, so as to present the tale we wish to tell. Think of it like historical fiction and be lenient with us when we bend a few characters and events, because this is the closest we'll get to all that adulation.

* * *

The Sisters Black

Written by Elenatintil and MJ; Edited by Bookwyrm

_One is seduced by the promises of ultimate power.  
The other is trapped in an ever-widening web of intrigue and betrayal.  
This is the story of two sisters, united by blood in a bond stronger than death, yet who could not be more different.  
What can cause them to embrace darkness . . . and can anything redeem the choices they make?  
The untold tale of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, the Sisters Black,  
is finally revealed within these pages. _

* * *

Chapter 1

Bellatrix Black sat down on the plush carpet in the front room of the family mansion, a few feet from where her younger sister Narcissa lay belly-down reading one of her books. This was hardly unusual, even right now before breakfast; Narcissa was always the better student. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was more interested in power. She thought her little Cissa spent too much time seeking knowledge for its own sake, rather than looking for how it might benefit a cause.

"Good morning, Bella," Narcissa said, not looking up.

"Morning, Cissa," Bella responded. She turned her wand over in her hands, looking at the window in front of her.

"Is today the day they send out the prefect and Head Girl letters?"

"Yes."

"I hope you get Head Girl, Bella. You deserve it."

"It's about time a Slytherin got it, too," Bella said, scowling.

The sound of an owl's screech came from outside, and Bella immediately stabbed her wand at the window. "Aperio!" The window thudded open, and the mail owl flew in to drop its burden on top of Narcissa's book. It flew out without waiting.

Narcissa quickly found an envelope with the Hogwarts seal. "Here you go!" she said, tossing it to Bella.

Bella opened it, excited. This was her seventh year, and she had a very good record as prefect. Surely . . .

"Well?" Narcissa asked. "Did you get it?"

A small, familiar badge slid out of the envelope, green with a large letter P.

"Oh," Narcissa said, looking disappointed. "Well, at least you're still a prefect this year."

Bella scowled. "You'd have to be a bloody idiot to not remain a prefect after two years. That's not special."

"Who's the Head Girl?"

Bellatrix pulled out the letter, scanning the list of names. "Merlin's pants. Alice Macmillan. Alice MACMILLAN. I'm a bloody good prefect for two years and MACMILLAN steals it from me. I swear, she'll pay one day, her and that boyfriend Frank Longbottom."

"Who's Head Boy?"

"James Potter. Another Gryffindor."

"It's just because Dumbledore's in charge," Narcissa said. "We haven't had a decent headmaster since Phineas Nigellus Black. If a Slytherin ran the school you'd have gotten it. You deserve it more."

"Thanks, Cissy, but it's not you I need to say it." Bella threw the letter down on the floor. "I don't even get it. Why hang around school this year? I'm not going to learn anything worth the effort. The sort of thing I want isn't in Hogwarts."

Narcissa thought for a second. "But you're the head girl prefect, the new Slytherins need you. They need a true Slytherin to teach them how the school really works, how the noblest are put down."

"I'll stay there for you Cissy, but the moment I graduate I have plans bigger than Hogwarts."

"Bella . . . promise me something."

"Anything, Cissy."

"Never leave me. If I need you, come back."

"I promise. Now we need to go eat and then go out. I still don't have that new broom Mum promised me."

* * *

Editor's Note

This story originally started as a literary doodle between my friends Elena and MJ, and after I read it we decided to post it here on FanFiction. The story will take a few chapters to start getting into the real plot, but will eventually weave together the stories of several secondary characters from the _Harry Potter _novels, and provide suggestions for their motivations without being revisionist or excusing their actions. It begins with Bellatrix and Narcissa when they were both students at Hogwarts, and will end with the events of _The Deathly Hallows_. The authors hope you will all be entertained by their version of events.

Additionally, specific to this chapter, the name Macmillan was given to Alice Longbottom as her maiden name because hers is not given in the series or in any supplemental that has been released. She is considered descended from the birth family of Melania Macmillan (who married into Sirius Black's branch of the family).

Please post reviews and comments! The ladies want your feedback . . . stoke their ego and they'll write more. ;)


	2. Chapter Two

The Sisters Black

Written by Elenatintil and MJ; Edited by Bookwyrm

* * *

Chapter Two

"Cissa!"

Narcissa Black paused, letting out a quiet sigh as the shout was heard across Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She turned around to see her cousin, Regulus, running down the the platform towards her.

"Cissa!" he shouted again. "Wait up!"

Narcissa resisted the urge to sniff. While she didn't mind her sisters calling her "Cissy," the name "Cissa" had been thought up by her male cousins purely to torture her. Or rather, Sirius had thought it up and Regulus had been young enough to think it amusing. Now that Sirius had turned blood-traitor, she usually just ignored him; he and his fellow Griffindors usually did the same. Unfortunately, Regulus was a different issue. Bella had been pressuring Narcissa to be more lenient with the younger Black, saying she wanted him to come over to "our side."

"Our side." Humph. It wasn't as though Cissy was a part of Bellatrix's elusive group, either. Not that Bella hadn't tried to win her over, but power games simply didn't interest her. She would much rather keep her nose stuck in a book, or sneak off to babysit her new niece, Nymphadora. It didn't matter to Cissy that Nymphadora's mother had brought the wrath of the family on her head by marrying a Muggle-born. Babies were babies.

Stepping up into her coach, Narcissa didn't answer Regulus until she was comfortably situated in an empty compartment. "Yes Reggie?" she said. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Severus?"

"Snape?"

"Are there any other Severuses in our school?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"You know, that nose-in-the-air attitude is all right with the others, but I'm family. Can't you let me in every now and then?"

Narcissa studied him cooly, then pulled a book out of her bag and opened it. "Snape is probably lurking around Lily Evans, as usual." She turned a page, not looking up at him. Maybe he'd go away if she was obviously busy. Not that it usually worked.

Regulus made a face. "That mudblood?"

"Well, he fancies her, you know."

"Not anymore he doesn't. Not since he's learned what true power is."

This startled Narcissa. "Reggie! You haven't...joined them, have you?"

"And so what if I have?" He crossed his arms. "They're on the right track, you know. Magic is for purebloods, not Muggles."

"But...they're so...I mean...just look at the Lestrange brothers! Half-cooked! And that Lucius Malfoy is more stuck-up than a peacock!"

Regulus grinned. "Not any more than you, Cissa!"

"Oh, Merlin's pants!" she said, glaring at him. "What do you want, Reggie?"

"Well...Bella said you refused to come to our meetings."

Now Narcissa did look up, and Regulus recoiled slightly from her glare. "And your point is?"

"It can't hurt, you know," he said, recovering. "There's so much you don't know--"

Narcissa picked up her wand and pointed it at him. "Do you seriously want to feel my ice hex?"

Regulus frowned. "I don't get you," he said, retreating tactfully to the door. "Bella is your best friend, and this group means everything to her. Why don't you care about it?"

Narcissa hesitated for a moment before answering. Bella had asked her the same question hundreds of times. She could never think of a satisfactory answer. "I'm not interested in changing the world," she said at last.

The train let out a final blast and started moving out of the station.

"All right," said Regulus, moving back into the corridor. "I'm off to find Severus. But consider it, will you, Cissa? Before you know it, we'll be out of Hogwarts...and then what will our purpose be? You can't hide behind your books forever."

* * *

Editor's Note:

More will be posted soon; so far, the ladies have written twenty-five chapters for my editing and your viewing pleasure. Remember to let them know of the latter by writing lots of reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

The Sisters Black

Written by Elenatintil and MJ; Edited by Bookwyrm

* * *

Chapter 3

Bellatrix sat in an armchair in the darkened common room of House Slytherin. The room was lit only by a few candles, torches, three fireplaces, and an assortment of wand-lights from other students still awake at this late hour. Bellatrix seemed lost in thought, staring into the fire as she manipulated the flames into a variety of writhing snake-like forms. She only looked up when a fellow seventh-year student put his hand on the back of her chair.

"Bellatrix," said Lucius Malfoy, "what do you think of the new Slytherins?"

"They seem solid," Bellatrix replied, returning her attention to the fire. "All purebloods, even a couple from families already on our side."

"Good." Lucius rested his arms on the high-backed chair and watched Bella's snakes. "The Dark Lord sees how Hogwarts is being defiled by those filthy half-breeds and mudbloods."

"Or blood traitors." Bellatrix's wand made a violent motion, and a large snake's head reared out of the flames and hissed before dissolving into sparks. "Alice beat me out for Head Girl, that filthy horse-faced mud-hearted --"

"Yes, she did," Lucius interrupted, his silky voice soothing in the near-darkness of the room. "But in the end, the Dark Lord doesn't care about a popularity contest. The Dark Lord has other duties for us; he is growing impatient, and we must win over all the important families. Your sister, for instance, is one who will be quite useful."

"Cissy," Bellatrix grumbled. Her wand slowed, and the snakes died down slightly. "She's still obstinate about the whole thing. She just doesn't understand yet. But she will. " Her wand sparked.

"And what about your cousin Regulus?"

Bellatrix smiled. "I won him over. My blood-traitor cousin Sirius is a lost cause, but his brother had a bit more sense than him. Having another Black on our side will win over his whole family."

"Good job. This year may finally bring the change we've been fighting for. But still, Narcissa would be the better win, both for her talent and her reputation among the families."

Bellatrix pursed her lips, coming to a decision. "Lucius, one last thing. Perhaps you could talk to Narcissa. She just doesn't listen to me like that . . . but she might take it from you."

She could hear the smile in Lucius's voice. "Anything to help the Dark Lord."


	4. Chapter Four

The Sisters Black

Written by Elenatintil and MJ; Edited by Bookwyrm

* * *

Chapter Four

Narcissa was not pleased to see that her first class of the year was Double Potions with Professor Slughorn – and Gryffindor. The Professor might be the head of Slytherin, but the way he played favorites had little to do with the houses, and Narcissa simply wasn't in his sights. He liked Bella, because she epitomized all the qualities of Slytherin, and Rudolphus Lestrange because he was diabolically clever, and Regulus because he had the talent to become a world-famous Seeker, and Lucius Malfoy because he had enough ambition to become Minister of Magic if he wanted. He even liked that red-headed freckle-faced muggleborn, Lily Evans, because she was a genius with Potions.

And therein lay the problem. Narcissa liked Potions. True, they could be fussy, but their effects were undeniably useful, and she had the patience required to fiddle with the detailed instructions. But without the brilliance of Lily (whom Narcissa had little doubt was helped by the arguably more brilliant Snape) she had not the least chance of managing something truly useful with potions – like inventing her own.

"What's the matter, Cissa?" Regulus asked as they took their seats. "Did the house-elves forget your prune juice this morning?"

Narcissa shot out her hand just in time to keep Regulus's potion bottles from rolling off the table. For such a talented Seeker he could be undeniably clumsy at times. "Watch yourself," she said. "And pay attention. I'm not going to let Snape and Evans outdo us again."

Regulus snorted. "I thought I made that clear yesterday. Snape and Evans are over. Vamoosh. Whole epic friendship down the loo."

"What?" she said. "Are you serious? They've been best friends since first year!"

"Until he called her 'mudblood' last year."

"Oh."

Sure enough, when Lily Evans arrived a few minutes later, she waltzed right past a woeful-looking Severus Snape. The boy looked as though he was going to try to catch her attention again, but seemed to think better of it and settled his face into a petulant expression.

Narcissa frowned. "I see."

"He's better off without her," Regulus said. "She is a mudblood after all and -"

"Shhh!" Narcissa hissed. "We're in class, idiot! Don't throw words like that around. Do you want to get detention?"

Regulus just stared ominously at the back of Lily's vibrant red head. "Just you wait, Cissa. By the time your children go to school here, there won't be any muggle-borns left at all."

The words sent a chill down Narcissa's spine that she couldn't fully explain. This was the kind of talk she was used to hearing from Bella and the Lestranges...not the cousin she'd always thought of as an innocent, if annoying, little boy. And it didn't help that the potion they were supposed to be brewing was "N.E.W.T. Level" according to the Professor. It seemed as though everything was conspiring to make her first day back miserable.

And things didn't get better. As soon as Narcissa stepped outside of the classroom, she found her books lifted out of her hands by a shower of green sparks, and whirled around to see a tall blond-haired young man flourishing his wand from the other side of the hall. His other hand held an odd black rod. With a lazy gesture, he directed the books into a tidy floating pile at his side.

"Carry your books, Narcissa?" he asked.

"No thank you," she said primly, and reached for them.

They danced out of her reach.

"Oh, let me, dear," he said, in a tone that was half patronizing, half teasing. "I see you've been sweating over potions. A rest won't do you any harm."

She stared at him frostily. "While you've been, what, practicing your acceptance speech for Best-Dressed Wizard of the Year? Honestly, Lucius. Please give me my books back."

"I think not."

What was the best course? Ignore him, or duel him in the corridor and risk Filch's wrath? As she was pondering this, a third course of action crossed her mind. Lucius wasn't prone to wasting his time – even by flirting with eligible girls. If he was really insisting on carrying her books, then he must have something important to say.

"As you wish," she said at last, and started making her way to her next classroom.

Lucius broke away from the wall and followed her, the books floating along behind him. "So what else do you have to keep you occupied this year, Narcissa?"

"Other than avoiding arrogant prefects?"

"What, are any of them causing you trouble?"

"Oh, one is."

"I pity him. One must be brave indeed to face the wrath of Narcissa Black."

"You're mocking me."

"Indeed I am, Ice-Princess."

She shot him a suspicious look. "What did you call me?"

"Ice-Princess. Don't you like it? I think it fits you perfectly."

Was it possible for Lucius Malfoy not to be annoying beyond belief? Her next classroom was in sight and he still hadn't gotten to the point. Well, there was nothing to do but to attack him plainly. "What do you want, Lucius?"

He smiled at her inscrutably and handed back her books. "Oh, nothing, really," he said. With an elaborate bow, he sheathed his wand inside the rod he had been carrying. Narcissa had to fight a very unlady-like snort as she realized what it was. Only Lucius Malfoy would think that a snake-headed cane-wand could make him look sophisticated. Narcissa expected him to say something more, but he just turned and walked away without another word, swinging his wand-cane idly.

Narcissa watched him go for a moment, then shook her head in exasperation as she collected her levitating books. Really, how could men be so infuriating and ridiculous at the exact same instant?


	5. Chapter 5

The Sisters Black

Written by Elenatintil and MJ; Edited by Bookwyrm

* * *

Chapter Five

Bellatrix, robes swishing grandly about her, was walking towards her Defense Against the Dark Arts class when she spotted two familiar pale heads. Strange. She had never before noticed that Lucius Malfoy and her sister Narcissa had the exact same shade of blond hair. Oh, the ironies of fate.

She wondered for a moment whether she should invite Lucius to join her, but decided against it; he would be on his way to class soon enough. She continued into the already full Defense room. She took her usual seat in the midst of the impatient Slytherins in the back row, all of them anxious to escape this class and practice _real _magic. The front seats, as always, were occupied by Gryffindors, bragging about their readiness to defeat those who threatened wizarding world.

_Us_, thought Bella.

Bella pulled out her book as Professor Rourke walked in, his old gold and red Gryffindor tie sticking out of his robe. Bella sniffed, but then brightened as Lucius waltzed in. Late, but no one noticed. After all, who would dare to tell a Malfoy that they were wrong?

Professor Rourke pulled out his wand and began lecturing on about the important use of a patronus in defeating dark magic. An immediate air of disinterest fell over the Slytherins. Bella knew (as Professor Rourke didn't) that neither she nor any other Slytherin in the room could make a patronus. They had all come over to the cause.

So, using one of Snape's convenient inventions to muffle the ears around her, Bellatrix inched herself over to Lucius.

"How'd it go with my sister?"

Lucius kept his eyes on Professor Rourke's wand. "She's stubborn, not one who accepts flirtation. I foresee this taking quite some time. Not a boost to my ego, as you may guess, Bellatrix, but an intriguing challenge nonetheless."

"Don't worry. She'll come around. But you've got to keep at her. She doesn't understand how important the cause is. That everything we've worked for will fail if-"

"Ahem," Lucius cleared his throat, and motioned towards the front of the classroom.

Professor Rourke was staring rather pointedly at Bellatrix. "As I was saying, Miss Black, raise your wands and complete the patronus charm."

Bellatrix and Lucius raised theirs halfheartedly. In unison they said "_Expecto Patronum_." A small spark emerged from the tip of each wand, but quickly died.

Professor Rourke pushed up his glasses. "I would expect more from you two. You are my best students when it comes to research of the Dark Arts. Remember if you can't complete a Patronus Charm, all the research in the world can't help you against many common Dark spells."

Lucius sneered as Bella cackled under her breath. It was a joke. If Professor Rourke really knew anything about the Dark Arts, he would have guessed why his two brightest students couldn't conjur even the slightest wisp of a patronus.

As the professor turned away, Bellatrix looked at Lucius again. "Only one more year, then we are free of this stupid school and can change the world. No more defending against the Dark Arts – but using them for what they are meant for!"

"Patience, the Dark Lord wants patience, until the time is right."

"The time is right for what?" a strong male voice bellowed over them.

Startled, Bellatrix turned to find James Potter standing over her. "Potter," she hissed. "Spying on us again!"

"Just practicing my patronus. It's a stag. Unlike yours….what is it, a firefly?"

"You will regret that--"

Lucius put his hand on Bellatrix's shoulder and yanked her back into her seat."No, Bella! No need to start a fight here, with the professor watching. The time will come when we fight, but it is not now!" He grabbed his wand and thrust it into the air again, forcing a thin white wisp out.

Potter merely laughed. Bellatrix's blood boiled. _Soon,_ she told herself. _Soon._


	6. Chapter Six

The Sisters Black

Written by Elenatintil and MJ; Edited by Bookwyrm

* * *

Chapter Six

Rain splattered the stone steps of the castle courtyard, catching unprotected skin with sharp, freezing droplets. Two cloaked figures dashed across the paving stones and onto the soft green grass of the outlying yards. The shorter figure held her cloak over her pale face, while the taller carried an unusually heavy bookbag under his arm. They splashed through a mud puddle and down into the shadowing branches of an old oak tree.

"_Impervio_," muttered Narcissa, waving her wand over the area around the tree. Immediately the rain stopped and she pulled off her hood. Regulus performed a drying charm on the ground and they were both able to sit against the tree, safe and dry, while the rain poured down around them.

"What do Muggles do without magic?" Narcissa wondered as she pulled out her book.

Regulus frowned. "Who cares? They're too stupid to think up anything practical. I could do a shield charm when I was four."

"I remember," said Narcissa, a smile teasing at her lips. "It was out of pure self-defense so that Sirius would stop hexing you every time you stepped out of your room."

With a growl, Regulus crossed his arms. "Don't mention that blood-traitor to me."

"He's your brother."

"Doesn't matter. There's such a thing as blood-pride, Narcissa, as you should well know. Be glad I don't hex you for talking about him."

A hint of red tinged Narcissa's cheeks. She knew Regulus was referring to the previous Christmas, when her casual mention of Andromeda's love of Christmas lights earned her a scorgifying charm at the hands of her own mother. Narcissa's food had tasted like soap for a week.

"I don't care," she muttered.

"You ought to," said Regulus, his dark eyes staring at her earnestly. "No one cares what you say now, because you're Bella's sister and Lucius Malfoy fancies you, but someday-"

"_WHAT_?" Narcissa jumped up and thrust her wand into her cousin's face. "Lucius Malfoy _WHAT_?!?"

His grin turned into an infuriating smirk. "Strange Narcissa, I thought even you would managed to pick up on that. You must keep your nose further in your book than-"

"Shut. _Up_," said Narcissa. "You are just saying that to- to- to make me mad! Lucius Malfoy is an arrogant git and he was only flirting with me to get me over to one of your meetings!"

"So you admit he was flirting with you?"

Narcissa slashed her wand through the air. "_Levicorpus_!"

Immediately Regulus's left flew off the ground, jerking him up into the air. His robes flew over his face so that he looked like an inverted umbrella. "Narcissa!" he yelped, struggling to keep his robes out of his face. "Let me down!"

"Take it back!" She shrieked.

"I-"

"Just what is going on here?" asked a sharp female voice, cutting off Regulus's protest.

Narcissa lowered her wand and turned to see the bright green eyes of Lily Evans flashing at her. "Nothing that concerns you," she said, lifting her nose ever so slightly.

Lily lifted her chin in reply. "In case you've forgotten, Black, I'm a prefect. That means that student disturbances are definitely my concern."

"We weren't disturbing anything. It was a private family matter."

"Oh?" Lily flicked her wand and Regulus returned to the ground with a thump. "Does your cousin agree with that?"

Regulus struggled to untangle his robes and clambered up to stand behind Narcissa. "Completely."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Fine then. I'll leave you up there." Her wand swished again and Regulus once more hung by his foot.

"I- hey-" he cried.

"How dare you do that?" Narcissa said angrily. She flung out her wand towards Regulus -- who fell once again -- and then swept it back to point directly in Lily's face. "I told you, this is not your affair!"

"Oh, I can see that it clearly is."

Narcissa took a deep breath. She could feel her pulse racing as she struggled to maintain her composure. She and Regulus had been quarreling ever since they were born. It was a fact of life. Even their parents hadn't dared to interfere. And now this Gryffindor prefect, this red-headed chit, this- this-

She was holding her wand so tightly, her fingers hurt. Yet still Lily stared at her, unblinking. Regulus, panting, stumbled up to his feet once more. A thin trickle of blood ran out of his nose. The sight finally loosened Narcissa's tongue.

"Get your _mudblood _nose our of our business," she hissed.

A sharp, but pleased, gasp escaped Regulus at Narcissa's words. "Narcissa!"

Lily looked as though she had been slapped. Then her face hardened. "Well . . . if that's the way you feel--"

"Is there a problem here?"

They all looked over to see the tall, imposing figure of James Potter approaching them. His wand was out and his eyes were flashing.

Regulus swore.

"The only problem here," said Narcissa, raising her voice, "Is that your _girlfriend _is interfering where she's not wanted." It was a calculated thrust. Referring to Lily as James's girlfriend -- which she wasn't, although anyone could tell he fancied her -- would insult Lily, but please James.

Sure enough, Lily looked less than pleased at his arrival. "I didn't ask for your help, James," she said coldly.

"I know," said James. "But I'm Head Boy and my personal campaign this year is to dock thirty points from anyone who slings around degrading terms like -- like that."

Narcissa sucked in her breath. "Thirty points from another house? You wouldn't dare!"

"I most certainly would," he replied. And he flicked his wand in a move that all students knew meant the addition or subtraction of jewels from their house score.

"All right you arrogant bighead," muttered Regulus, drawing his own wand at last. "You're going to pay for that."

All of Narcissa's anger instantly vanished. It was one thing to provoke Lily Evans to a shouting match, but if Regulus dueled the Head Boy, he'd find himself in more trouble than a mere detention. "Regulus, don't!" she whispered.


End file.
